Second Chances
by Gabbyfan923
Summary: What could have happened after Buffy jumped? Where did she really end up? The story is set right after "The Gift", I've changed some of the events.
1. Chapter 1

**Feedback is appreciated!**

**Note: I don't own any characters. And I have changed some of the events.**

"Well, I for one am going to take a long, hot bath just as soon as we--"

"Willow?"

"…"

"Angel, wha--"

"When?"

"…"

"When, Willow!?"

"Four days ago."

"Ok, what's the dire? Did little Miss 'Slays-A-Lot' get herself into trouble again?"

"Cordelia, I--"

"No, Wesley…because every time she or one of her scoobies come here he's all with the gloom and doom for days. And we were doing fine, for once. And now _she_ has to march back into our lives ONCE AGAIN and fuck everything up. Well, you can tell her to shove it, Willow. Angel is NOT helping her this time."

"Funny…that's almost verbatim what you told her when she called for help two weeks ago, isn't it? Well, look, she won't be a problem anymore, Cordelia, neither will any of us. I just came to deliver the message in person. Because she made me promise to…before she…so I did."

Not even the newly-freed Fred missed the tears falling from the woman's eyes, or look of utter despair seeping from Angel's form.

"I'll be going now. "

Willow stepped towards the group, pausing only to place her hand upon Angel's shoulder and told him, "I'm sorry, Angel. She—"

"Thank you for coming, Willow."

Almost as if the earlier tension had been erased from her mind, the witch dried her eyes and smiled.

"I like what you've done with the place, by the way. Especially your suite. I wish I could say it was good to see everyone again. Wesley…"

With that, she disappeared…literally.

"Woah, I know I'm new and all but does that usually happen here?"

"No, Fred. Angel, what--"

Cordelia briefly thought 'he's_ Angelus again'_, from the murderous glare coming from his eyes as he turned to her.

"She called for help you didn't tell me?"

"Angela, I--"

"DON'T you dare apologize. As far as I'm concerned, _YOU_ are the one who put her in her grave. Get out!"

"Her grave? Angel, what are you talking about?"

"She's dead because of you! She's dead because you didn't tell me she needed help. You selfish, stupid bitch! Leave! Get out now, Cordelia or else…"

He didn't even spare a glance to make sure she had left, he heard all the others gasp as her said the words 'grave' and 'dead'. None of it mattered to him; nothing did anymore. Willow had come to deliver the message that his soul mate had died. Nothing would be alright again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ouch! Over dramatic much?"

"Greetings Chosen One."

"Um, yeah, hi. Look, my family and friends think I'm dead because of you people. So, if it's all the same to you, I'd like to go back now please."

"They are of no importance to us. At least in this concern."

"Yeah, I know…'she must walk alone in the fight against evil'."

"And yet you defied this."

"Yeah, and it's kept me alive…until now. Which brings me back to my point."

"Which is?"

"What am I doing here and when I can go back?"

"You are here because you saved the life of the key. And whether or not you can return to your previous life is in question."

"Wait, what?! What do you mean it's in question?"

"Your body has died; this we cannot change."

"Um, hello? Do you both see me? I'm standing right here! My body is right here."

"Your soul is before us, warrior; your body, however, has expired."

"Ok, whatever. Bring it back to life or something. You know, like Frankenstein…big, scary looking guy, with bolts sticking out of his neck. Do you people get cable here?"

"We are here to offer you a second chance."

"Great! Now why couldn't you just say that to begin with? Geez, you…what are you two anyway?"

"We are Oracles."

"Oh, like the mythical channeling-thingys in Greece. Willow mentioned you."

"We grant you this offer simply because of the agreement we made with the vampire regarding your life."

"Wait, what vampire?" (pausing) "Angel?"

"Yes, the souled vampire, who is now a champion for our cause."

"When did he—You know, it doesn't matter. He refused to help me and my _family_ when it mattered the most, so you know what…thanks, but no."

"He did not know of the battle you encountered. The Seer hid it from him, which we plan on rectifying soon."

(Laughing) "Oh you have _got_ to be kidding! Cordelia…Queen C, is a Seer. What genius thought that up?"

"Silence!"

"Gee, ok..I was just saying."

"As my brother has said, we offer you a second chance only because of the agreement we made with the Champion. You will be sent back to your life soon enough; however, you will be entrusted with a precious "gift"."

"What, like a gold vase or something?"

"Sister…perhaps we have made the wrong choice."

"Silence, brother. We made the mistake; therefore we must correct it now. You will discover what this gift is once you regain life."

"Uh, ok…so we do this now, or what?"

"You must wait for now."

"Wait? Come on! I've got responsibilities at home! I've got Dawn and patrol. Giles is so gonna kick me ass for slumming around for awhile. And Will and Xand…I'm sure they're going crazy with guilt. Even Spike, is probably upset. And hello, you were talking about Angel, I'm sure he—well if he knows/cares—is sick with worry, so come on already!"

"We have said enough. However, we will leave you with knowledge of three coming events; two of which you must prevent."

"And they would be?"

The female spoke first, walking towards her as she did. "Be wary of uncovered windows following a reunion; for if they are left vulnerable to accidents, blood will be split." Buffy was immediately given the vision of blood raining down upon Willow's face as her lover, Tara, fell to the ground.

"Oh, Will!"

Before she could question her the vision they had granted her, the male spoke. "Some who have been previously dismissed are still worthy of redemption. Aide in the process of returning his sanity." Suddenly she saw Spike…or rather a being who resembled Spike, curled up in a dark basement rambling about some nightmare.

"Oh, this is a joke, right?! No? Ok, what's the third?"

The female once again placed her hand upon Buffy's shoulders and said, "Here this now, Chosen One…your city will fall. However, you must not allow your line to be broken. We do not envy the path which lies ahead of you. You will be tested in many ways, yet you must always find faith in yourself and that which you fight for."

Buffy couldn't help the tears that fell from the images that raced through her mind. She saw blood being drawn on hands, seeping down towards a ritualistic portal. She watched as countless, nameless women were slaughtered—some of which were right before her eyes. She saw Xander losing one of his eyes, and then yelling out to an obviously dead Anya. She felt the despair, hopelessness, and terror of those she saw.

"And I can prevent these things?"

"The first you can, the second you must not, and the third is merely a warning. For if you lose your way, the outcome will be far worse than that of what you have just witnessed."

"Well, I guess I should say, 'Thanks'. But I have one more question."

"We _may_ answer it…"

"What agreement did you make with Angel?"

"We reversed a day so as to save your life."

The female took Buffy's hand, saying "if we had known, we would not have done so. This we must make right."

"Known what?"

"Take good care of our gift, warrior."

And with that, they both were gone. Immediately after that, Buffy found herself in a large room; in the center as a gorgeous looking king-size bed, with lavender as the main color. Beside the bed was a small night table, a lamp, and some books/magazines. In the corner, there was a chair large enough to hold herself, Xander, and Willow in at the same time.

'_Hmm, no TV. Great! Now what?'_

A phantom voice called out to her, answering her question. "You wait."

"Gee, what fun!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for everyone's honest opinions. I hope things become more clear as I update. Also, I wanted to throw this is because the reviewer had a point, I did not mean to make it a bashing towards Cordelia. Rather, I needed somehow to explain why Angel didn't go to help Buffy fight during The Gift. She'll come back more later, promise. And as far as the summary...I guess what I meant to write is that this is pretty much AU after The Gift; or rather what c_ould_ have happened.**

Meanwhile, in Sunnydale…

"I'm telling you guys, Angel had no clue about the fight. He looked really angry at Cordelia for hiding it from him. And oh, he was so sad about Buffy."

"Who cares, Will? He left _and_ he refused to help us, when instead Buffy died! Who give a shit about him?"

"Xander—"

"No! I mean it!"

With that, Xander stormed out, with Anya trailing behind. And then there were six…

Giles sat quietly in his favorite chair, rubbing his glasses clean (even though he had been doing that for the past week); Dawn was most likely in Buffy's room crying; Spike was out on the porch smoking; and she and Tara were holding hands in the kitchen. The past week had been hell for everyone. Dawn had composed herself only long enough to tell them Buffy's messages, then she fell silent—only her tears and the sobs she made when she cried let others know she was around. Giles had also gone silent, once in awhile he would mutter something about "should have done something", but he never spoke outright to anyone. Spike had taken to watching over Dawn, never leaving her side. Xander had been lashing out at any one/thing, trying desperately to remain sane. Poor Anya and Tara were left to feel like outsiders as everyone mourned. But Willow…she had perhaps suffered the most.

Not only had she lost her (their) protector/guardian; she had lost her best friend. She couldn't understand what she had done wrong in life to be dealt these cards. First, her werewolf boyfriend leaves her devastated, then her best friend's mother dies, then her lover loses her mind while waiting for _her_, and now…now she had had to honor Buffy's wishes, telling her soul mate she had died; all the while mourning herself. Buffy hadn't just been the Slayer or another friend to her; she had been there when no one else had a care to. She had seen her through the best and worst times in her life so far; and yet when she had needed her the most, Willow let her die. Nothing about this was fair, and for a moment she felt what Buffy must have felt like all these years…alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Angel?"

"Go away, Wesley."

"I would, but…there's a phone call for you."

"…"

"It's Dawn, Angel. She really would like to—Oh."

Angel yanked open the door, pulled the receiver out of Wesley's hands and slammed the door shut again. Since Willow had informed him of Buffy's death, he hadn't once left his room. He sat alone, in darkness; sometimes sketching her, sometimes shedding tears…but always missing her.

"Dawn?"

"Hi, Angel."

He and Dawn had been close for awhile-before he had turned into Angelus; at least that's what the memories the monks installed in him showed. He had always been fond of her, and knew-even if Buffy didn't-that she was very protective of her older sister.

"She's gone, Angel!"

"I know."

"I just can't believe she--"

Angel listened as his heart broke for the teenager; her mother had passed away and now her sister. He could only imagine what it must feel like for her to sit idly by, feeling helpless as her family left her alone. After a few minutes, he heard Dawn try to regain some composure.

"Did you find the letter Willow left you?"

He had, but he hadn't opened it yet. Opening it would mean she was actually gone, and that wasn't something he was prepared for yet.

"Yes, I have it."

"You haven't read it, have you?"

"No, Dawn, I haven't."

"She left one for all of us. Guess she knew she wouldn't--"

Angel cringed at the sounds of her sobs, wishing he could somehow comfort her. Distantly he heard his Childe. "Come on now, Niblet. You must be tired, say goodnight to the ponce and get some rest."

"I'm sorry Angel, I can't seem to do anything but cry lately."

"I understand, Dawn, it's fine. You do need rest."

"You heard Spike? Oh yeah, super-hearing, right? He's been watching over me, taking care of me since…well, you know. Angel?"

"Yes?"

"Does this mean I won't ever see you again either?"

Angel felt a few tears drop at her innocent question. It sounded as if she had all but fallen into despair. How do you explain to a child the ways of the world? Granted, Dawn had seen more than any other child her age, yet…Silently, he was grateful for Spike.

"Of course you will see me again, Dawn. I'll always be here for you. Whenever and whatever you need."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now get some rest, please."

"Ok. Goodnight, Angel."

"Goodnight, Dawn."

As he hung up the phone, his tears fell quicker. Picking up the letter, he sighed and began to open it.

_Dear Angel-_

_I wish I could say I understood why you could not come to Sunnydale, but I guess I'll never know now. If you're reading this then I didn't make it. Ironic after, what, seven apocalypses it ends. To be honest, I figure it would be hard for you to come here. The idea of traveling to L.A. makes my heart ache._

_I saved your letter for last, mostly because I knew it would be the hardest to write. Spike's was first, then Xander, Giles, and so on. But yours…how do you say good-bye to the one person you cannot bare to be separated from? Even in my dreams I am never far from you. _

_I have never just loved you, Angel. What I feel for you is so far beyond what the word 'love' could mean. We are truly a part of one another. Though, I guess it's time you were the one left behind, huh? ____ Bad joke, sorry I was thinking about the time I had to chose the world over you; and watching you walk away following my graduation. Those two moments were the hardest…I barely survived._

_I want you to know that you are the only man who has ever had—and will ever have--my heart. If I could chose again, between the world and you…there wouldn't be a moment's hesitation. I'd chose you. These years apart have changed me in many ways, but my love for you has never been touched. Please know I am at peace now. And look after the others for me? I hate to say it, but they may be lost for awhile…even Spike._

_Love Always & Yours,_

_Buffy_

Angel was torn between utter grief, from her loss, and joyfulness at her words. Setting the letter back within its envelope, he allowed the grief to win over; all his friends would hear for the next few weeks would be his cries.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm SO done waiting! Gee! What the heck am I waiting for anyway?"

"Woah, man! Angel said you were hot, but damn!"

"You are?"

"Doyle. I worked with Angel for awhile in L.A. He talked…well thought about you a lot. Actually, we met once before, although I guess you wouldn't remember it."

"Um, ok, hi. And all that's great, but…wait, you being here, does it mean I get to go back?"

"'Fraid not. At least not yet."

"Ugh! Well, at least I'm not alone anymore. Wanna stay and talk?"

"Sure, doll. Never could deny a beautiful woman anything. So I hear my Cordy left out your little fight when she spoke with Angel."

"_Your_ Cordy?"

"Well, yeah. At least she would have been if I hadn't died. But anyway…want to talk about your big jump?"

"My big what? Oh, when I jumped and ended up here, you mean?"

"Yeah. Why'd you do it instead of Dawn?"

"She's my sister."

"Not really."

"She's part of me."

"Technically, yes. That's the only reason?"

"I don't know if you noticed, Doyle, but I'm blonde. So if you want to ask me something, just spit it out."

"Did you want to jump?"

"What?!"

"I mean, hell, if I were in your shoes…I'd think about it too. I mean who wouldn't?"

"I don't know—"

"I mean after you save the world, what, seven times, and yet you still didn't have your true love with you?"

"Is there a point to this little convo?"

"Think of this like a therapy session. You know, so you don't freak out when you go back."

"Fine, I guess in some way, yeah…I was done."

"Done?"

"Yeah, I mean…Dawn, she's an innocent. The people I'm supposed to be doing all this fighting for. And then I was just supposed to let her jump to her death? She _felt_ like a part of me, I had all of these memories and…I just couldn't do it again."

"Do what?"

"I couldn't watch as someone else I loved was sacrificed for the world."

"Someone else? You wouldn't be referring to Angelus, now would you?"

"No, Angel."

"So no feelings for Angelus, then, huh?"

"What's is this? Some kind of sick joke? Angelus tortured my friends, killed Ms. Calendar, and tried to kill me on several occasions."

"But he never did…did he?"

"Oh god, did I end up in hell by some chance?"

"(laughing) No."

"Then _why_ would you ask if I had feelings for Angelus?"

"Well, ya say you love Angel, eh?"

"I did…do…yes."

"Then don't cha have to love _all_ of him?"

"I don't …I mean--"

"Just think about, ok luv? I'll be back soon."

"Yippee, more waiting. Just what I love!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Willow?"

"Dawnie! You're out…I mean of Buffy's room. That's great! Are you hungry?"

"No, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Sure! What?"

"Have you read Buffy's letter yet?"

"Oh…well, I was going to Dawnie, but I just haven't had time."

"Yeah, it's hard for me to do it too. I'm gonna—"

Willow watched as the youngest Summers daughter ran back upstairs. Willow felt horrible for Dawn, thinking about all the things she has gone through in the past year. A voice deep inside whispered_ 'She doesn't have to be sad. They all don't. We can change it all, Willow."_ "No!"

"Honey?"

"Tara, sorry."

"It's ok…do you need something?"

"No, I was just thinking."

"You want to bring her back…don't you?"

"How come you always know what I'm thinking? Even before I do?"

"Because I love you."

"Aww. Hold me?"

"Always., Willow, always."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike re-read his letter several times a night. He couldn't, no wouldn't believe she was gone. They began as enemies but then ended up somewhat friends. At least, she had thought enough of him to trust him with Dawn's life; and he respected her. Even thought that respect was love for awhile, and he still wasn't quite sure it wasn't. Drinking the last of his bottle of scotch, he closed his eyes and thought about her—what she must have looked like as she wrote them all the last words she would ever write.

_Spike,_

_I won't make lies up between us and get mushy…it just wouldn't do between us. Somewhere in the middle of our fighting, I began to trust you. If you are reading this, then my plan to save Dawn worked—or failed as some may see it. Please don't blame yourself, I know you tried to save her. And hey, a girl only has so many 'don't die' cards, right? Ha ha._

_My parting request…keep your promise. Watch over Dawn, she'll need you. And even though things are strained (at best) with the others, look after them too, ok? Whether we all asked for it, or even hoped for it or not; we are all family. I know my Mom considered you to be…Thank you, Spike._

_--Buffy_


	6. Chapter 6

Angel was pulled out of his gloom—literally--by Wesley, Fred and Gunn, who had stormed into his suite and dragged his body out. They, of course, only managed to do this because Angel had been refusing to drink, therefore his body was weakened. But each time he thought about drinking, he thought of her; he thought of the night of her graduation and the sweet taste of her blood as it filled his mouth. Somehow he thought that drinking blood—any blood—would somehow be tarnishing her memory.

An hour after their rescue, Angel sat in silence as they each presented their arguments. Yes, it was horrible what had happened. Yes, it had to hurt. Yes, there was no quick fix or cure for the grief. But he still had a mission to complete. He still had a responsibility to innocents…Although after hearing this, Angel finally broke.

"What does it matter? A large part of me was doing it so that one day, I may get my soul and even possibly become human again. But what the hell does that matter now that she's gone?"

"Angel, I…we can only imagine what this must feel like, but—"

"I know you all are worried about me, I get that and even am thankful for it. But you can't possibly know how this feels. I just need more time."

"But Angel, you don't have any more time. I know I didn't know Buffy, but everyday you're crying in your room, someone else's 'Buffy' dies."

"Don't--"

"Don't what? Tell the truth? Angel…I—"

"You have NO CLUE what it feels like to love someone with your entire soul. After 245 + years…you—"

"No, we don't. Angel, we have no way of knowing; however, there is a greater purpose here."

"I know all about the so-called 'greater purpose', Wes. I left her initially for that reason alone. But this…she's dead. She's dead and I couldn't save her."

Angel took a look around at the three faces that surrounded him. Sighing, he took note that these were also the people who he had grown to care about like family. Taking a deep breath, he gave in.

"Look, I know you all care. And all I can say is that…I'll try, ok?"

"That's all we ask, Angel."

"Good, because that's all I can give. Goodnight."

Fred, Gunn, and Wesley watched as Angel retreated back to his room, somewhat comforted by the fact that he agreed to try once again. Though they all knew it was going to be a long time before he felt "normal".

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Bored now!"

"'Ello princess."

"Doyle! Thank god, I am soooo bored."

"Been thinking about our last talk much?"

"Our last talk? What do you mean?"

Doyle just shook his head, obviously she wasn't getting it.

"Buffy, before you can return, the Powers That Be need to know you'll be able to handle everything. There's a lot of stuff coming up. Stuff you've got to be ready for."

"What's the big? I've faced badies before, not to mention several apocalypses."

"I'll be back when you're really ready to talk—"

"No! I mean, fine. You win."

She strolled over to a table and hopped up, allowing her legs to swing as she watched him.

"Whatcha wanna talk about?"

"Why don't you start."

"Where?"

"Where else? The beginning."

"Ok, I see where you're going with this. Fine…when a man and a woman feel attracted to one-another—"

"Buffy!"

"What beginning, Doyle?"

He watched as she tried to remain unfazed by his request. He knew this was going to be hard, but come on!

"Look, Buf, we've got some work to do. So you've gotta quit playing dumb with me."

"First of all, don't call me that. Secondly, I'm not playing dumb. What do you want to know, huh? You wanna know how I felt Angel watching me with Whistler that day I was called? You want to know that the moment I met him that I knew my soul wasn't mine anymore? Or what it felt like watching as I knew I had to send him to hell? What, Doyle? What do you want to fucking know?!"

"That's a start, kid."

"Well, I can see this is going to be loads of fun. Fine. Day one…"

Buffy felt as if she was suddenly buried underneath multiple feet of dirt (no pun intended). She knew she would be forced one day to discuss her life since being called, but never imagined it was going to be like this. Some things she had once shared with Angel. A few she had told Willow. But never before had she been forced/asked to go into detail about everything.

"I was waiting for my Mom to pick me up from school when this old man came rushing up to me, yammering on about some calling. I thought he was nuts at first. The whole time he was talking to me, I felt this…tightening, I guess is the best word for it, inside of me. Not really any place in particular, almost like it was a part of me that had no name or that couldn't be physically seen. A year or so later, I would feel it again…"

She had never told that to anyone before. She went on and told Doyle how she could sense someone was staring at her as she cried her last tears of innocence away that same night. How it felt to watch her first Watcher die in front of her, feeling helpless. She described her reluctance to move to Sunnydale; how starting high school at a new school was awkward enough let alone carrying a secret like she had. She mentioned meeting Giles and soon after Willow and Xander. How for the first time in her life she felt as if she maybe didn't have to be all alone.

Doyle listened to everything she told him; taking in all the emotions she wasn't making clear. He watched as a small part of the blackness that had taken hold of her, drifted away as she recounted the first year of her Slayer life.

"Then I met Angel—in person. I remember thinking he was the most gorgeous human I had ever seen in my life. I guess looking back now, I admit I knew something was different about him. But not then…no, I was ignorant to that possibility at that point. I probably didn't want to know that the things I had been told that it was my duty to kill could be like him. I hid him in my closet for a little over a day; he had helped me escape a fight and I owed him. To be honest, some small part of me wishes that he never would have come out of the shadows that night. That he would have just kept watching me from afar."

"Why's that?"

"Because then I wouldn't know what it was like to feel completely loved and to have found your soul mate only to have it ripped from you, over and over again."

He watched her face fall from happier memories to recounting the heartache that was theirs.

"The night of my seventeenth birthday, that was when things began to go horribly wrong. I loved him so much, I trusted him and then…well, you know. Hell, everyone else does."

"You two made love."

"Yeah. And then I woke up alone, not knowing where he was or when he had left me. When I finally found him, well he wasn't my Angel anymore. He was Angelus, hell-bent on destroying the world. Poor Giles, he really deserved to find happiness; however, Angelus began torturing me through my friends and soon he killed Ms. Calendar. Laid her on Giles' bed for him to find…it was really awful. Everyone blamed me, hell I blamed me. But I didn't know, no one did. Except for the damn gypsy tribe that cursed him in the first place. That's really why Angelus killed her, you know. Because she was trying to re-curse him. Anyway, to make a long, heart-wrenching story short, Willow re-cursed him. But of course, not before it was too late and I had to--"

Doyle's heart went out to the small blonde in front of him. So much sadness had occurred in her short life. She tried so hard, everyday to make life better for everyone else; yet no one did the same for her.

"Well, you know."

"No, Angel never told me. What happened then?"

"Isn't this Buffy-and-Angel 101? I mean seriously, I thought you all knew everything about my life!"

"…"

"Ugh! Fine! Angelus woke up this bad demon; Spike and Dru took off, leaving me to fight him alone. While Xander rescued Giles, Angelus and I played with swords. I tried to stop him, to delay him so Will could do the spell. But he was quick and played on my emotions. Later I found out that Willow had already begun the curse, if I could had just delayed him for another two minutes…But anyway, Acathala was up and ready to swallow the world. Whistler had told me I had one more thing to lose, I knew then. I knew what I had to do. Back then I was all about saving the world. Even if it cost me everything. I told Giles before we went to get Dawn back that somewhere along the line I've lost that. Anyway, he got his soul back just as I was going to plunge my sword into Angelus. He looked so confused, he asked me what was happening. I couldn't answer him. So, I kissed him, told him I loved him and then I killed him. The last word he said was my name as he was pulled—with a soul—into hell. I've never forgotten that.

Everything was too much for me, you know? My mom had kicked me out, my friends were all hurt because I fell in love, I was--; so I left, or rather ran from it all. I tried to start over, but that's the great thing about being me…the duty follows you no matter where you try to hide. Eventually I came back, only to have to regain everyone's trust in me. Still trying to do that, I tried dating a "normal" guy, but my heart wasn't in it. One night while I was out patrolling, something slammed into me, knocking me over. And for the first time in four months I felt that pull in my soul. Angel had somehow made it back. We gave things a try…kinda; but in the end he left me. Walked away after nearly draining me dry, and leaving me his mark."

"He bit you?"

"Yeah, it still hurts sometimes. Not hurts in a traditional sense, but…it's like its connected to some sort of string that can tug at my soul—kinda like how I feel whenever he's around—and when it decides to, it yanks and I almost double over. The sensations are just so strong."

"He shouldn't have left you after doing that. That doesn't make sense. When a vampire marks a mate, he--"

"Wait, what? Argh! I knew there had to be some sort of mystical thing about this damn thing! Tell me."

"I shouldn't have said anything, it's nothing."

"TELL ME!"

"When a vampire marks a mate, his life then becomes tied to hers. He literally and physically shouldn't have been able to leave you."


End file.
